The Story of Ivypaw
About this Fanfiction - Please Read This story is written by ThunderClan in the Tardis. This fanfiction is very special to me, and so I wanted to share it with you guys. This is actually the first fanfiction I ever wrote. I wrote it in grade 6, not long after I started reading warriors. It was for a school assignment. We had to write a short story, and since a classmate asked whether fanfiction was allowed, I was introduced to the concept of fanfiction. Some of the requirements were that the story had to include two similes and two metaphors. Also, I explained some aspect of warrior life for the sake of the people in my class who didn't read warriors. At the point that I wrote this story, the newest warriors book was The Fourth Apprentice. I knew nothing about Fading Echoes except the fact that there would be more books in the Omen of the Stars series. I also forgot that there wasn't a thunderpath bordering ThunderClan and ShadowClan by the lake, so ignore that error. Well, don't ignore it, because it's important to the story, but yeah, you probably know what I mean. I will be copying this story word for word off of the sheet of paper it is on. At some point, I will probably post the cover image I drew. My writing ability has greatly increased since I wrote this story. Please excuse my grammar, I didn't know any better then. Note: This story does not reflect my opinion on Dovewing, this was just my 11 year old self interpreting how Ivypaw might possibly feel about the attention Dovepaw would be inevitably getting from Lionblaze and Jayfeather. I personally like the character of Dovewing. Warriors: The Story of Ivypaw And there will be three kin of your kin who will hold the power of the stars in their paws This story happened many seasons ago, in the warriors lake territory, where their lived four clans of cats. RiverClan, the clan of swimming cats, ShadowClan, the clan with the darkest hearts, WindClan, the clan of the fastest cats, and ThunderClan, the clan with loyal hearts. This story takes us into ThunderClan territory, full of thick undergrowth and leafy trees. Now sit down your paws must be tired after your long journey. This will be a long story. It was a nice day in newleaf and the water on the lake was so still and so clear, it was like a giant crystal. Suddenly the bracken moved and out dashed a white she-cat with black tabby stripes that was like the night sky behind snow covered trees in leaf-bare. Her name was Ivypaw. She was an apprentice, training to be a warrior. Ivypaw sat down on the lake's rocky shore. She was really mad at her sister, Dovepaw. That pale gray she-cat had promised her that when they were apprentices they would do all their training together. Now she never saw her away from her mentor, Lionblaze, a golden tom that was the sun in the green-leaf sky, and the blind medicine cat, Jayfeather, a gray tom that was a cloud about to rain. She knew they wouldn't do all their training together, her mother, Whitewing, and her father, Birchfall, had told her many times, but they hadn't trained together yet! And Dovepaw got to go on the trip to find the beavers. The more Ivypaw thought about it, the angrier she got. The sun began to set. Ivypaw decided to head back to ThunderClan camp, in a quarry, it was a full moon, which meant there was a gathering tonight, when all the clans met in truce on the island. She wanted to go, and hoped Dovepaw didn't get to! Ivypaw was even angrier. Dovepaw got to go to the gathering, and she didn't. She decided to go to sleep; she was tired after a long day of training. On the way to the apprentices den, she was stopped by Jayfeather. "Hey Ivypaw, are you okay?" He asked. "No!" Ivypaw hissed at the blind medicine cat, "I would be if I saw Dovepaw more without you or Lionblaze around!" With that, she dashed into her nest and curled up to go to sleep. As she dozed off, she thought "I'll become a warrior before Dovepaw!" The next thing she knew, it was dawn. It was sunhigh, a moon later. Ivypaw walked over to the fresh kill pile to grab some food. She hated Dovepaw even more now. As she ate a plump mouse, Whitewing strolled over to her. "Go hunting with Dovepaw, okay?" Whitewing meowed. Ivypaw would have sooner swam across the lake all the way to RiverClan, but answered "Okay, I'll tell her." She gulped down her mouse and walked over to Dovepaw who was enjoying a thrush. She hated getting her pelt wet. The sun was shining on the lake. Ivypaw didn't say anything while Dovepaw kept trying to have a conversation. "You're mad at me, aren't you?" Dovepaw meowed. Ivypaw said nothing as Dovepaw continued, "It's not my fault. I'm part of a prophecy along with Jayfeather and Lionblaze. And there will be three, kin of your kin, who will hold the power of the stars in their paws. I'll spend more time with you now." Ivypaw thought about this, then she saw a lumbering gray creature. It's claws looked like it had been sharpening them for a moon. "Badger!" She yowled, but it was too late. Dovepaw was in the badger's jaws. Ivypaw bit the badger's leg, causing it to drop Dovepaw. Dovepaw was badly hurt. Fortunately, her cry alerted a border patrol. With the help of the patrol, Ivypaw drove the badger towards the thunderpath on the ShadowClan border. When the badger was on the hard gray surface, a bright red monster raced past and hit the badger. It was dead. As twolegs got out of the monster's belly, Ivypaw and the patrol picked up Dovepaw and headed home to their camp. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather for a clan meeting under the highledge!" yowled Firestar, the clan leader. Ivypaw raced out of the medicine cats den to sit beneath the highledge. "Ivypaw is ready to become a warrior," Firestar began, and then Ivypaw interrupted. "I want to wait until Dovepaw is ready to become a warrior." The clan was surprised and Birchfall yowled, "Are you sure you want to do this?" Ivypaw was sure. When Ivypaw went to see Dovepaw, Dovepaw mewed faintly, "you didn't have to do that, you know." "I did it for you," Ivypaw replied, "I did it for you." That was a great story, wasn't it? Stretch your legs, they must be stiff. Go home to your twoleg nest. Your twolegs must be worried about a kittypet like you. You want to know who I am? I'm Whitewing. Now hurry home before it gets too dark, or you'll never find your way home! Good-bye! May StarClan light your path!